Crimson Rose (Re-publish)
by fe89
Summary: "They're Imprison, sexy, and... undaed." /Appetite Seq (kyumin)/Rate-M/Twoshoot
1. Chapter 1

**CRIMSON ROSES**

**.**

**.**

'**Sequel(?)'**

**Special dedicated for All Appetite's readers**

**And others (of course)**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : M**

**So don't forget to pray before read (kkk~)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Mmnghhh... Kyuu~"

Pria yang disebut tadi menelengkan kepalanya, menatap 'protes' wajah sang kekasih. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi kesal yang dibuat-buat.

Alih-alih menjawab, pemuda manis di hadapannya justru mengedarkan penglihatannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. "Kamar ini sudah nyaris hancur. Tetangga akan curiga jika melihat kita terlalu sering membeli _perabot._ Untuk hari ini, cukup."

Kyuhyun—kening laki-laki tersebut berkerut. Terlihat ia sangat tidak menyukai alasan yang dilontarkan kekasihnya tadi. "Kau ingin ruangan ini kubersihkan dari segala macam barang-barang, hmm?" Kepalanya kembali turun menelusuri leher mulus yang sedari tadi tak pernah bosan ia jamah.

"Ooohh... tidak, tidak. Maksudku... nghhh..." Sungmin kembali terbuai dengan bibir lembut yang menyapu setiap inci permuakaan kulitnya. Jemarinya mencengkeram kuat rambut Kyuhyun. Terlalu kuat, hingga dirinya sendiri khawatir akan merusak mahkota indah milik sang pangeran hatinya.

Hanya khawatir. Tentu saja. Karena hal itu tak akan terjadi. Setiap jengkal tubuh Kyuhyun sangat kuat. Bahkan sangat kuat.

Dan begitu pula dengan tubuhnya.

"Lee Sungmin, kenapa kau begitu menggoda setiap harinya? Aku bahkan tak tahu kapan bisa merasa bosan denganmu." Suara _bass_ dengan sedikit desahan menggelitik ujung dagu Sungmin. Sampai kapanpun hembusan napas beraroma hutan pinus itu hanya miliknya. Sungmin tak akan sudi membaginya untuk yang lain.

"Hmm? Benarkah~" Mata indahnya terpejam merasakan sensasi tak tergantikan akan sentuhan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti mengeluarkan suara seperti itu... Kau membuatku gila."

"Hmmnnghhh... kalau begitu... jauhkan wajahmu... kau juga membuatku tak bisa berpikir jernih."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Ingin lari, _euh_?" Bibirnya sampai lagi pada sudut lengkungan merah delima milik Sungmin. Menjilatnya dengan lembut dan sesekali menggigit gemas, membuat cengkeraman di pundaknya semakin kuat.

Sudah tak lagi mampu bertahan, _namja_ kelinci itu langsung mengambil alih permainan. Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga membentur tiang tempat tidur. Samar-samar terdengar bunyi _krak!_ Saat punggung sang kekasih menabrak benda tak bersalah itu. Dilekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyuhyun, berusaha menyatukan keduanya dengan gerakan nyaris kasar.

"Mmmffhh... hey... sayang... kau mau merusak satu-satunya benda yang masih tersisa di kamar ini?" Kyuhyun menghalau sejenak 'keganasan' makhluk seksi di hadapannya itu, lalu mengecup pelan hidung mancungnya.

Sungmin menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. "Kau yang memulai, Tuan Cho. Jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab sampai selesai!"

_Krreeek... Braakk!_

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau berpikir ingin mengganti pondasi tempat tidur kita dengan batu? Supaya lebih kuat."

* * *

**ROSES**

* * *

"Kau... apa?!" Kyuhyun menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya dengan kasar. Di hadapannya, Lee Sungmin, _namja_ super manis, kekasih hatinya, tengah memasang wajah polos yang justru membuat libido Kyuhyun naik.

Sungmin mengerjap. Jika seseorang butuh melihat _video_ wanita telanjang untuk merasa _horny,_ Cho Kyuhyun hanya perlu memandang wajah kekasihnya selama dua menit.

"Aku bertemu dengan pria tampan. Semalam orang itu memintaku untuk menemaninya." Sama sekali tak terasa aura 'beban' kala mengucapkannya. Sungmin terus saja bicara sambil memandangi sang kekasih.

Kyuhyun berusaha tidak mencabik benda tak bersalah di tangannya—buku. "Kau 'makan' pria tampan rupanya semalam, hmm?" Tersenyum... yang dipaksakan.

"Nng!" Sungmin menggeleng, sontak membuat kedua mata pria di depannya membulat penuh.

"Lantas, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Buku tadi betul-betul dalam bahaya saat ini.

Sungmin memajukan bibirnya lucu. Pemuda tersebut terlihat sedang berpikir... mengingat lebih tepatnya. "Nnnggg... tidak ada... hanya _ngobrol._" sahutnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Hanya _ngobrol_? Semalaman?" Iblis dalam tubuhnya sudah menggeram hebat, menanti celah untuk menerkam apapun yang berada dalam jangkaunnya.

Pemuda manis itu mengangguk. "Tadinya aku memang sangat lapar saat melihatnya. Kupikir dengan 'bermain' sebentar, bisa membuatku begitu menikmati makan malam. Tapi ternyata... 'dia' betul-betul menyenangkan. Kau tahu? Orang itu memiliki sebuah galeri replika benda-benda bersejarah di pusat kota. Dia banyak sekali bercerita tentang..."

Dosa apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Cho Kyuhyun? Makhluk itu bahkan sudah bukan lagi manusia. Pemuda itu kini sama dengannya. Pengelana... pemangsa... lebih mengerikan daripada hewan buas manapun.

Wendigo...

Amarahnya betul-betul menguap begitu saja menyaksikan kekasihnya bercerita begitu riang. Sesekali pria itu hanya menghela napas panjang mengingat betapa polosnya Lee Sungmin.

Di dalam kepalanya, berputar berbagai alasan atas fenomena yang terjadi pada Sungmin. Selama perjalanan kehidupan abadinya, Kyuhyun hanya bertemu dengan Zhoumi, lelaki—wendigo—kelewat jangkung yang memiliki paras cukup... _yeah_ tampan. Sosok yang cukup dingin dalam pandangannya. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya membuat kesimpulan kecil. Menjadi makhluk terkutuk tak akan membuat hidupmu menyenangkan. Sendiri... serta mengasingkan diri.

Tapi pemuda di hadapannya ini...

Kyuhyun tak tahu harus memasukkan faktor apa untuk membuat pengecualian pada makhluk yang satu itu. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin mengalahkan semuanya? Iblis dalam dirinya yang lemah atau memang makhluk 'baru' itu terlalu kuat?

Haruskah ia melakukan penelitian tentang keadaan kekasihnya? Ada sedikit kekhawatiran jika _clizyati_ ternyata hanya sebatas delusional... karena begitu tak ingin kehilangan sosoknya.

'_Cho Kyuhyun. Kau mulai 'tua' rupanya. Pemikiranmu sudah tak rasional.'_ Dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun harus selalu bertengkar dengan kata hatinya sendiri.

"Jadi, apa pria itu tengah berusaha menyatakan cinta padamu?" Sinis. Hanya itu yang tergambar dalam nada pertanyaanya.

"Eh?" Sungmin terdiam. Bibirnya terkatup rapat yang menandakan dirinya dalam posisi 'awas'. Pemuda tersebut memandangi kekasihnya lekat-lekat.

"Kau... marah?"

_Dding ddong ddeng!_

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tak mendengar jawaban apapun. Ia bangkit dari sofa dan berdiri dengan anggun. Kemudian meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih saja dengan ekspresi 'dia kenapa?'

_Grep!_

Lagi-lagi...

Lagi-lagi gerakannya terlalu cepat. "Kau marah?" Sungmin menerjang, memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. "Kyuhyun-ah... apa kau betul-betul marah padaku?" Hembusan napasnya menerpa kulit punggung Kyuhyun yang hanya dilapisi kaus dalam tipis.

Pria tinggi itu (tentu saja) menghentikan langkahnya. Dulu saja, saat Lee Sungmin masih seorang manusia, ia tak pernah tega menepis kasar setiap sentuhan kuat yang diberikan. Bukannya tak bisa. Kekuatannya jauh lebih besar dibandingkan _namja _kelincinya, soal mudah jika harus menjauhi Sungmin. Tapi memang, Kyuhyun tak ingin.

Apalagi saat ini. Mereka sama. Kyuhyun merasakan cengkeraman yang sangat kuat dari sang kekasih. Hal ini seakan semakin menunjukkan bahwa Lee Sungmin tak ingin kehilangannya. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Kyuhyun-ah... katakan sesuatu... jangan diam saja." Tidak terlalu terdengar adanya kepanikan, namun cukup manja menurutnya.

Yang dipeluk menghela napas panjang. Kemudian berbalik, membuat keduanya kini saling memandang sambil menautkan kedua lengan masing-masing.

"Jangan marah... aku hanya ingin mengatakan semuanya padamu. Sangat aneh rasanya jika tidak bercerita."

Baiklah. Mungkin dalam tahap ini, Kyuhyun sudah menemukan spesies Wendigo yang suka sekali berbicara.

Kyuhyun memandang lembut Sungmin. Salah satu lengannya terulur untuk menyingkap surai hitam yang hampir menutupi mata indah sang kekasih.

"Tak harus semuanya, sayang. Karena selama ini pun aku tak pernah sepenuhnya jujur padamu." ujarnya (dengan) lembut.

Sungmin diam. Ia tak pernah keberatan dengan hal itu. Karena terakhir kali ia harus mengetahui segalanya, pemuda tersebut harus bergulat dan bertaruh dengan kematian. Hingga pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjalani keabadian menjadi sesosok monster pemakan manusia.

"Tapi aku ingin kau tahu semuanya. Jangan marah lagi. Aku minta maaf telah membuatmu tak enak hati."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kepalanya maju untuk memberikan kecupan singkat di kening kekasihnya.

"Jadi, kau betul-betul belum 'makan' sejak tiga hari lalu?" Wajahnya kini berubah khawatir.

"_Gwenchana._" sahutnya riang.

"Kau... benar-benar melepaskan mangsamu tadi malam?" Kyuhyun cukup nyaman menyebut kata 'mangsa' untuk pria yang baru saja Sungmin ceritakan.

Sungmin mengangguk lemah. Ia menunduk.

"Memangnya kau tidak merasa lapar berada di dekatnya?"

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya tiba-tiba, "Lapar. Tentu saja lapar. Aku bahkan berpikir sama sekali tak akan membaginya denganmu saat itu. Aromanya begitu... harum."

"Dia pasti orang baik-baik." sahut Kyuhyun. "Lupakan saja pria itu. Kita cari 'makanan' lain untukmu. Atau... kau ingin berburu bersamaku?"

Senyuman Lee Sungmin begitu lebar. "Pasti menyenangkan sekali."

"Tentu saja. Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain 'makan' bersama dengan kekasihmu, _kan_?"

Kemudian kedua bibir delima itu pun kembali bertemu. Saling mengecap rasanya dengan buas, bagai tak akan pernah habis kenikmatannya.

* * *

**ROSES**

* * *

"Lee Sungmin?"

Kedua kelopak mata itu bergerak naik turun dengan cepat. Namun tak sedikitpun mengurangi keindahan _zamrud_ hitam di dalamnya. Begitu jernih dan kilatannya sungguh menyempurnakan wajah bulat dan polos sosok itu.

"Ya Tuhan. Aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar datang ke sini. Kupikir malam itu aku sudah membuatmu bosan dengan cerita-cerita yang terkesan... _yeah_ pamer." Bibir 'Joker' pria yang bersuara tadi melebar, yang pada akhirnya menimbulkan dampak beruap ceruk cukup dalam di kedua pipinya.

'_Lesung pipitnya dalam sekali.'_ ujar Sungmin dalam hati.

"Kau memang harus pamer. Lihatlah! Ini... ini sungguh hebat Choi Siwon!" Sungmin tak sadar suaranya melengking saat mengucapkan pujian itu. Beberapa pengunjung yang tak sengaja melewati mereka sontak menoleh kaget. Karena... _yup_ masuk galeri tak jauh berbeda saat kau mengunjungi sebuah perpustakaan, _kawan._ Orang-orang di sana juga butuh ketenangan.

Pria yang menyapa tadi—Choi Siwon—sedikit salah tingkah ketika sadar bahwa para pengunjung sudah memandang mereka berdua tak senang. "Euh... Sungmin-ah, ayo kita ke ruanganku. Akan kupesankan secangkir coklat hangat. Aku benar-benar rindu _ngobrol_ denganmu.

"Eh?" Air muka Sungmin berubah masam. Jelas ia tak suka dengan tawaran tadi. "Aku jauh-jauh datang kemari ingin menikmati semua ini... bukan coklat hangat pesananmu." jelasnya dingin. Betul-betul berbeda dengan Lee Sungmin beberapa detik lalu.

Siwon kaget melihat perubahan pada wajah lawan bicaranya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa tawaran manis tadi ternyata sama sekali bukan hal yang diinginkannya. Matanya mengerjap panik. "O-oh, maafkan aku Sungmin-ah, aku hanya terlalu senang karena bertemu denganmu. Jangan marah. Kau pengunjung _special_-ku hari ini, jadi akan kuajak kau berkeliling sampai puas."

Pria itu sungguh cekatan dalam menguasai keadaan. Terbukti, Sungmin langsung tersenyum lagi ketika mendapatkan tawaran yang—menurutnya—jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada segelas susu coklat.

.

.

.

"Seperti yang pernah kukatakan padamu. Tempat ini sebenarnya bukan museum. Yang kau lihat hanya sebatas replika dari tangan-tangan terampil yang kupekerjakan dalam proyek ini. Dengan mengambil konsep _hidden history_, aku ingin membuat pengunjung tidak hanya sekedar menikmati perjalanan sejarahnya, tapi mampu mengimprofisasi apresiasi mereka dengan seni." Siwon menjelaskan dengan santai. Namun terlihat sekali bahwa ia memang banyak tahu tentang tempat di mana mereka berada saat ini.

"Kau benar. Perjalanan sejarah yang dihadirkan di setiap sudut tempat membawa kesan yang sungguh berbeda. Walaupun sangat tertarik dengan dunia seperti ini, aku selalu menganggap museum adalah tempat yang membosankan. Tapi di sini benar-benar lain. Aku seperti tengah mengunjungi tempat penyimpanan benda purbakala sekaligus galeri pameran seni dalam satu tempat." Sungmin bicara tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari sebuah patung '_Monalisa'_ berwarna hitam legam.

"Dan... Ya ampun! Kalian bahkan memiliki maket Desa di sekitar Sungai _Pamilco._" Sekali lagi. Suaranya tenornya menggema di ruangan itu. Beruntung saat ini mereka berdua berada dalam radius yang cukup jauh dari telinga-telinga pengunjung lain, sehingga Siwon tak perlu repot-repot untuk membuat _gestur_ 'minta maaf' kepada mereka yang merasa terganggu.

Choi Siwon meraih lengan Sungmin dan membawanya untuk melihat-lihat ke bagian lain dari tempat tersebut. "Aku yakin kau akan menyukai yang satu ini." ujarnya saat melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang hendak protes.

"_Crimson Roses_?" Sungmin membaca—sekaligus—bertanya. "Apa maksudnya?"

Dihadapan pemuda manis itu kini berdiri sebuah lukisan dengan tinggi kurang lebih dua meter. Di dalam sana, entah itu laki-laki atau perempuan, berdiri—melayang—dengan pose sangat erotis. Sosok dalam lukisan itu menghadap ke samping, salah satu lengannya melingkari pinggulnya sendiri, dan yang lainnya terlihat terselip di antara selangkangan, seolah-olah berusaha menutupi bagian-bagian yang sensitif dari tubuhnya. Warna yang dominan adalah merah kehitaman. Sungguh menghadirkan suasana _magis_ yang sangat kuat.

Sungmin terpana. Kagum bercampur bingung mungkin sudah menggerayangi dirinya. "Apa maksud lukisan ini?" tanyanya pelan.

"Kau tahu? Aku tak pernah menjelaskan apapun tentang lukisan ini pada pengunjung." sahut Siwon (juga) dengan suara pelan.

Sungmin menoleh, ia tak mengerti dengan perkataan _namja_ di sebelahnya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku juga tak tahu."

"Jangan bercanda, Choi Siwon. Lukisan ini memiliki _polling_ sangat banyak pada papan _appreciate_-nya. Tak mungkin jika benda ini tak memiliki penjelasan apapun." Kentara sekali Sungmin tak menerima penjelasan singkat tersebut. 'Koleksi' yang satu ini cukup banyak diminati pengunjung. Mereka tak mungkin hanya sekedar menyukainya karena gambar 'seseorang' di sana begitu membuat _horny._ Penikmat sejarah dan seni bukan sekumpulan orang-orang cabul.

Siwon terkekeh. "Aku serius. Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa pelukisnya."

"_Mwo_?! Kau memasang karya curian?"

Sosok tinggi itu tercengang dengan pertanyaan—kesimpulan—yang dilontarkan Sungmin. "Apa maksudmu? Ini bukan curian. Kami menemukannya. Jadi kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai 'penemuan'. Aku benar, _kan_?"

"Di mana kau menemukannya?" Sungmin masih terlihat tidak menerima penjelasan dari Siwon. Wajahnya berubah serius saat mengamati lukisan dan pria itu secara bergantian.

"Saat melakukan perjalanan ke Kanada. Kebetulan di sana ada sebuah reruntuhan bangunan yang diduga masyarakat sekitar adalah markas besar sekelompok organisasi aneh yang sangat terselubung. Salah satu dari kami seperti menemukan sebuah potongan lukisan yang sebagian besar sudah tertimbun. Dan entah setan gila apa yang sudah merasuki, pada malam harinya kami memutuskan untuk menggali reruntuhan dimana potongan lukisan itu terlihat. Hasilnya?_ Tada!_ Sebuah mahakarya yang sungguh membelalakan mata." Siwon bicara dengan begitu bersemangat, hingga tak sadar bahwa kini ganti dirinya yang mengeluarkan suara cukup keras.

Sungmin diam. Ia seperti tengah mengolah semua kalimat demi kalimat yang diucapkan Siwon. Tak ada perubahan apapun di wajahnya. Sangat datar. Dan hal itu seperti mengingatkan kita pada... seseorang.

"Lalu," Sungmin membuka suara, "menurutmu apa yang membuat lukisan ini menarik?" Sebuah pertanyaan klasik, namun butuh pemahaman luar dalam untuk menjawabnya.

Siwon terlihat berpikir. "Aku tidak yakin. Tapi... lukisan ini betul-betul membuatku merasa takut sekaligus berpikiran kotor dalam waktu yang bersamaan." Sebuah Jawaban yang cukup frontal. Namun sama sekali tak mengusik _namja _manis di dekatnya.

"Apa dia wanita?" Jelas yang dimaksud adalah sosok di dalam bingkai itu.

"Pria atau wanita tak masalah bagiku."

Sungmin menegang. Tenggorokannya tercekat karena sesuatu yang terlalu manis—menurutnya—sudah memenuhi paru-paru. Iblis menggeram dalam keheningan, dan sebuah bisikan **'**_**aku lapar**_**'** terus terngiang di kepalanya.

Siwon terlalu dekat. Ia berbisik tepat di dekat telinga Sungmin. Pria itu benar-benar sudah menawarkan nyawanya pada sang monster saat ini.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan suara-suara mengerikan yang mungkin akan segera keluar. _'Bertahanlah, Lee Sungmin. Bertahanlah. Ini masih di tempat umum'._

"Aku lapar..." Sungmin bersumpah dia hanya berbisik. Namun sepertinya masih cukup jelas terdengar oleh pria yang saat ini sedang bersamanya.

"Kau lapar? Kalau begitu ayo kita makan. Akan kutunjukkan sebuah restoran yang bagus di sekitar sini." Layaknya seorang _gentleman_, Siwon langsung mengambil inisiatif.

"..." Tak ada jawaban. Tubuh Sungmin tetap terlihat sangat waspada. Ia segera merogoh kantung celana dan menemukan sebuah benda persegi yang dingin dari dalam.

Dengan sedikit gemetar, ia menekan tombol-tombol di layar dengan kasar.

"Kyuhyun-ah... _eodiya_?" Sungmin terlihat kesulitan bernapas.

"..."

"Hmm. Jemput aku sekarang. Aku... tenggorokanku panas... sakit sekali..."

Di sebelahnya, Siwon hanya menantap tak mengerti perubahan pada Sungmin. Walaupun tak mendengarnya dengan jelas percakapan di telepon, ia sangat yakin kalau pemuda manis tersebut sedang menahan sakit.

"Sungmin-ah, _gwencha..._"

Lengan kekarnya yang bermaksud menyentuh pundak Sungmin langsung saja ditepis dengan kasar. Dan dengan tiba-tiba pemuda itu membuat jarak di antara mereka menganga lebar.

"Aku pergi dulu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sungmin langsung melangkah cepat meninggalkan tempat itu dan Choi Siwon yang berdiri dengan tatapan menyedihkan.

* * *

**ROSES**

* * *

Ruangan itu kini penuh darah. Warna merah kehitaman yang sudah hampir mengering menjadi pemandangan tak terelakkan. Tak sulit menemukan sosok itu. Karena walaupun tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan cairan berbau karat tersebut, dia terlihat bergerak.

Kyuhyun memandangi kegiatan yang tengah dilakukan kekasihnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Namun wajah itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Tentu saja... dia cukup piawai melakukannya.

Sungmin, _namja_ yang berlumuran darah itu tengah menikmati 'makan' malamnya dengan lahap. Sungguh bukan pemandangan yang Kyuhyun suka. Ia rela melakukan apapun untuk tak pernah melihat kekasihnya seperti itu.

"Sungmin-ah, sudah dua orang. Nanti kau gemuk." Kyuhyun berusaha keras membuat kalimat itu terdengar sangat lucu di telinganya sendiri.

Sungmin menggeram. Jelas bahwa ia tak suka kegiatannya diinterupsi. Iblis sudah menguasai, tentu saja tak akan memandang siapapun yang bicara. Membuat kekasihnya memutar boal mata jengah.

Dengan gerakan sangat cepat Kyuhyun melompat, menerjang sosok 'mengerikan' yang sama sekali tak mengindahkannya. "Hentikan. Atau aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu."

Berhasil!

Kalimat itu selalu kembali membawa Sungmin dari lingkaran ketidakberdayaan menghadapi makhluk terkutuk yang bersemayam dalam aliran darahnya. Pemuda tersebut langsung saja memeluk sang kekasih hingga sisa-sisa makanannya kini menempel di permukaan pakaian yang dikenakan Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika berani melakukannya." ujar Sungmin tegas.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh. Ia balas memeluk tubuh Sungmin. "_Welcome back, honey..._"

"_Jalmeogeosseumnida!__*****_" ucap Sungmin riang.

*****ungkapan dalam bahasa korea yang artinya 'terimakasih' setelah makan*

.

.

.

"Kenapa menemuinya lagi?"

Kyuhyun membuka percakapan malam itu. Jemari tangannya memainkan helaian rambut sang kekasih yang tengah bersandar di dadanya.

"Aku menyukainya, Kyu~ Orang itu memiliki benda-benda yang sangat menarik digalerinya. Seharusnya kita pergi bersama tadi. Kau pasti juga akan menyukainya."

"Kau yang melarangku untuk pergi bersamamu, Lee Sungmin." Jawaban itu membuat Sungmin mengerjap.

"Aaaahh _ma-tta_. Aku lupa."

"Aku tak ingin hal ini terjadi lagi. Apa kau mau menurutiku sekali saja? Kau melakukan hal yang 'sedikit' berbahaya, sayang." Saat ini lengannya berpindah menelusuri wajah mulus itu. Walaupun tanpa melihat, jemari Kyuhyun seperti sudah memiliki 'mata' untuk menelusuri setiap lekukannya.

"Tak akan terjadi apa-pada padaku. Jangan khawatir." Sungmin menyahut tanpa menoleh.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Tak ada kalimat yang mengatakan kalau aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Lalu?" Air muka Sungmin berubah kesal. Bibirnya yang bak delima ranum mengerucut sangat lucu.

"Tentu saja manusia di sekitarmu. Lee Sungmin, kau hampir membunuhnya di depan semua orang waktu itu. Bagaimana jadinya jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi? Dan aku tak ada di dekatmu."

Sungmin menggeser sedikit tubuhnya untuk bisa mengahadap wajah sang kekaksih. "Tapi aku tak melakukannya, _kan_? Aku bisa mengatasinya." ujarnya seperti merajuk.

Kyuhyun memposisikan wajah bulat itu dalam tangkupan kedua telapak tangannya. Hampir saja kehilangan kendali saat—kembali—dirinya tersihir akan rupa seorang bernama Lee Sungmin. "Aku butuh ratusan tahun untuk tak menggigit manusia yang tengah kuajak bicara. Walau terkadang yakin tak akan lepas kendali, iblis _sialan_ ini tak pernah mentolelir aroma lezat manusia. Kau harus tahu itu."

"Kau selalu menggunakan alasan itu untuk membuatku menyingkir dari dunia luar. Aku bahkan sudah sangat merindukan keluargaku. Tak bisakah aku menemui mereka dalam waktu dekat?" Saat ini jurus _puppyeyes_ tengah memenuhi ruang pandang Kyuhyun.

"Tak akan _mempan_, Lee Sungmin." Tapi tetap saja bibir itu tak luput dari kecupan singkatnya.

Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun, memberikan sedikit ruang untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Aku serius, Cho Kyuhyun. Apa kau masih menganggapku belum siap bertemu mereka?"

"Memangnya kapan aku pernah bilang kau belum siap bertemu dengan mereka. Dirimulah yang memutuskan. Jika kau yakin tak akan membuat mereka menjadi santapan makan malam seperti yang pernah kulakukan dulu, kau boleh menemui mereka." Kyuhyun terus menatap wajah kekasihnya. Memperhatikan setiap perubahan di sana.

Kini Sungmin terlihat bingung. Kyuhyun benar. Pria ini tak pernah menunjukkan sebuah 'aturan main' bagi para monster sejenisnya. Hanya memberikan pandangan akan batas-batas yang mingkin bisa (atau belum) makhluk 'baru' seperti Sungmin perbuat dalam berinteraksi dengan manusia.

Kyuhyun yang tak tahan melihat raut sedih di wajah Sungmin langsung saja meraih tubuh itu ke dalam dekapannya. "Kau akan segera menemui mereka, sayang. Jadi bersabarlah sedikit lagi."

"..."

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Hmm?"

"Apa benar daging kerabat dekat rasanya akan lebih lezat di lidahku?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. '_Apa anak ini betul-betul sudah siap bertemu keluarganya?_' batin pria itu.

* * *

**ROSES**

* * *

Siwon memandangi hasil karyanya dengan puas. Ia tersenyum, memperlihatkan lesung pipit yang sangat dalam di bagian kanan kiri wajahnya. Beberapa bagian di sana terlihat percikan cat berbagai warna. Jemarinya bahkan sudah tak bisa dikatakan bersih lagi dari cairan-cairan berbau minyak _plus _alkohol itu.

"Kau bahkan terlihat sempurna walaupun hanya di atas kanvas, Lee Sungmin." ujarnya.

Tak ada keraguan lagi bagi pria bertubuh atletis ini dalam mengungkapkan seluruh perasaannya. Seorang pemuda manis sudah membuatnya jatuh ke dalam fantasi erotis yang memabukkan. Siwon tak memungkiri bahwa ia sudah beberapa kali merasakan tubuh molek baik pria atau wanita bagi pemuas nafsu birahinya. Namun kenikmatan itu diperolehnya kala mereka memang hebat saat 'bermain' di atas ranjang.

Tapi baginya, sosok dalam lukisan ini sangat berbeda. Jemarinya bahkan sama sekali belum pernah menyentuh tubuh itu.

Saat pertama kali melihatnya di aula sebuah kampus yang menjadi tempat melakukan promosi galeri terbarunya, pemuda manis itu sudah merenggut hatinya. Dan satu-satunya hal yang ia pikirkan saat itu adalah cepat-cepat mencari tahu siapa namanya.

Beruntung Lee Sungmin adalah seseorang yang periang, walau agak... sedikit aneh kelihatannya. Karena seringkali ia memasang tampang terganggu akan sesuatu tepat saat terpaan angin melewati mereka berdua.

Namun Siwon tak ingin ambil pusing. Dengan mudahnya obrolan tercipta ketika tahu bahwa Lee Sungmin juga tertarik akan hal-hal yang berbau sejarah unik dan peninggalan-peninggalan kuno. Pangilan dengan kata 'sayang' atau 'manis' bahkan tak segan dikeluarkan. Mereka hanya butuh satu jam untuk terlihat sangat akrab.

Siwon tersenyum lagi saat membayangkan saat-saat bersama dengan pemuda tersebut. Ia tak habis pikir akan jatuh cinta di saat semua orang sudah menganggapnya _player_ level tinggi. Tentu saja _gender_ bukan halangan. _Toh_ baginya Lee Sungmin begitu manis seperti perempuan. Begitu... menggemaskan.

"Ck... apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Sulit sekali tak berpikiran kotor saat mengingatnya." Ia mendesah. Frustasi? Mungkin tidak. Lebih tepatnya lega. Karena menurutnya dengan mencintai seseorang setidaknya membuat sosok kekar itu terlihat lebih manusiawi, jauh dari kesan '_brengsek_'.

"Apa dia akan datang lagi? Haaahh! Seharusnya pertemuan kemarin tak kubuang percuma dengan sok menjadi pemandu. Bahkan nomor _handphone_ pun tak kutanyakan." Rambutnya kini ikut kotor dengan cat. _Yeah,_ entah sengaja atau memang terbawa suasana, Siwon mengacak-acak rambutnya seperti orang yang tengah depresi.

"Apa kudatangi saja sekolah itu? Bukankah Sungmin mahasiswa di sana? Aku pasti bisa bertemu dengannya lagi."

Choi Siwon mengakhiri kegiatan ber'monolog'nya. Setelah menghempaskan _apron_ berwarna coklatnya ke sembarang tempat, ia bergegas memenuhi panggilan hatinya untuk mencari seseorang yang beberapa hari ini mengisi kepalanya.

Dan di atas kanvas... Sebuah senyuman abadi terukir sudah. Wajah tampan dan manis milik seorang Lee Sungmin akan terus berada di sana, dengan mata, bibir dan dagu, akan selalu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya harus menahan napas.

* * *

**ROSES**

* * *

"_Hyung, chukkahae_!" Sang adik langsung menumbruk tubuh kakaknya ketika upacara kelulusan dinyatakan selesai. Pemandangan itu tak hanya mereka saja, semua orang dalam gedung pun begitu tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan sekaligus rasa bangga akan keberhasilan para wisudawan yang dinyatakan lulus pada hari itu.

Sungmin tercekat saat dirasakan aroma begitu kuat yang menyeruak ke dalam kerongkongannya. Ia sudah begitu frustasi menahan seluruh sensasi yang berasal dari seluruh penghuni gedung saat upacara berlangsung tadi, dan kini harus mendapatkan yang lebih hebat lagi. Susah payah ia menahan diri agar tak membuat _headline news 'Bloody Graduate'_ muncul di koran nasional besok pagi.

"_Eoh, gomawo _Sungjin-ah." sahutnya sambil balas memeluk.

Tak lama tubuh Sungmin 'digilir' kedalam pelukan ayah dan ibunya secara bergantian. Ia mengutuk dalam hati. Kyuhyun benar, aroma mereka teramat menggiurkan. Selama menjadi manusia pun ia tak pernah menghirup aroma selezat ini. Bagaimana bisa? Mereka adalah orag-orang yang memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. Sungmin bahkan sangat membenci ungkapan 'memakan bangkai saudara sendiri'. _Well, _mungkin dalam konteks kali ini kalimat tersebut terlalu frontal, karena sama sekali tak bermakna konotatif yang positif.

Ini adalah hari yang sangat dinantinya. Tentu saja, bertemu dengan keluarga. Berbulan-bulan Sungmin terus berusaha keras melatih dirinya yang 'baru' untuk bisa berinteraksi dengan manusia kebanyakan. Aneh memang, mengingat dulu pemuda tersebut adalah yang terbaik dalam hal bergaul dengan siapapun.

Tapi kini sudah berbeda. Seseorang dalam radius beberapa meter darinya saja sudah berpotensi membuat orang tersebut dalam bahaya. Lalu bagaimana dengan pelukan seerat ini? '_Kau pasti bisa, Lee Sungmin. Pasti bisa._' Kalimat itu sudah bagai mantra yang diucapkannya dalam hati semenjak melihat ketiga orang—ayah, ibu, dan adiknya—menghampiri.

Gugup. Lee Sungmin sangat gugup. Walau ia tahu di suatu tempat sang kekasih—Cho Kyuhyun—tengah mengawasinya.

.

.

.

"Sayang, setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sang ibu membuka percakapan di tengah makan siang mereka di sebuah restoran mewah pusat kota.

"Tentu saja pergi ke Seoul, _Eomma._ Seseorang menawariku pekerjaan di sana. Aku tak akan mencampuri bisnis keluarga. Dunia itu sama sekali tak menarik."

Sang ayah memutar bola matanya jengah. Pria paruh baya itu sudah biasa mendengar mulut pedas anak tertuanya ini. Sungmin memang yang paling terbuka dan sedikit frontal di keluarga kecilnya. Itu sudah terlihat saat ia berumur enam tahun dan menghardik ayahnya karena terus saja melewatkan hari ulang tahun sang ibu.

"Aku pun sudah bosan membujukmu. Jadi lakukan saja apa yang kau inginkan. Aku tak akan mengganggu." Tuan Lee berkata sambil mengaduk-aduk pasta di piringnya.

"Benarkah? Apapun yang kusuka?" Sungmin memberikan padangan mengintimidasi kepada ayahnya.

Tuan Lee berhenti berkutat dengan makanan di hadapannya. "Apapun... selain hubunganmu dengan seorang laki-laki."

Suasana mendadak tegang. Telapak tangan Sungmin mencengkeram pinggir meja dengan kuat. Tidak terlalu kuat sebenarnya. Ia tak akan mau repot-repot mengganti kerusakan properti di restoran ini.

"Sungmin _appa,_" Nyonya dari keluarga Lee itu membuka suara. "Kenapa mengungkit hal itu lagi? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat tak akan membicarakan persoalan yang dulu lagi?"

"_Geureyo, abeoji._ Sungmin _hyung _sudah mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah tak lagi berhubungan. Kau harus percaya padanya." seru Sungjin menimpali.

Tuan Lee menghela napasnya, "Aku tak akan pernah membiarkan kakakmu keluar rumah jika tak mempercayainya, Lee Sungjin. Jangan membuat pernyataan seolah ayahmu ini adalah orang jahat. Aku sangat mengerti bagaimana sifat anak-anakku."

_Drrt... Drrt..._

**Kyuhyun : "**_**Sayang, lepaskan tanganmu dari sana. Kau akan merusak mejanya."**_

Sungmin tersenyum membaca pesan singkat itu. Ketegangan pada tubuhnya kembali melunak. Dipandanginya sang ayah dengan tatapan sayang, "Aku tahu, _abeoji._ Kau memang yang terbaik."

"_Eomma neun?_" Wanita paling cantik dalam keluarga itu pun memprotes. "Aku urutan keberapa kalau begitu?" ucapnya dengan nada merajuk yang disengaja.

Sungmin langsung meraih tubuh ibunya ke dalam pelukan, "Kalian semua yang terbaik. Urutan 'nomer-satuku' memiliki ruang cukup besar untuk menempatkan kalian semua."

_Well, _setidaknya Lee Sungmin sudah berusaha bersikap adil.

Dan satu lagi. Akan ada tempat untuk kekasihnya—Kyuhyun—dalam kata 'kalian' yang baru saja diucapkan.

* * *

**CRIMSON ROSES**

**Continue to next chapt**


	2. Chapter 2

**CRIMSON ROSES**

**.**

**.**

'**Sequel(?)'**

**Special dedicated for All Appetite's readers**

**And others (of course)**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : M**

**So don't forget to pray before read (kkk~)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Braakk! Pranggg!_

"Haahh... haahh... haahh... _so damn you, _Lee Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun terus membekap bibir ranum sang kekasih dengan bibirnya sendiri. Lahap. Bagai tak akan pernah habis ia rasakan kenikmatannya... rasa manisnya...

Wajah Kyuhyun turun menuju leher jenjang di hadapannya. Tak sulit meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di sana. Tapi ia tak akan bersusah payah membuatnya karena tahu hal itu hanya akan bertahan tak lebih dari lima menit. Kulit Sungmin—wendigo—akan beregenerasi dengan cepat.

"Oooohh... Kyuhyun-aaaahh~" Sungmin melenguh untuk yang kesekian kalinya ketika dirasakan lidah hangat dan basah Kyuhyun menyapu seluruh bagian dadanya. _Nipple_-nya mengeras, membuat pria tinggi itu lebih bernafsu mengulum dan menghisap kuat benda tersebut.

Oh. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana keadaan saat itu. Kini peraduan mereka hanya sebuah kasur busa yang tergeletak di lantai karena tempat tidur sudah tak terlihat lagi bentuknya.

Tak tahan dengan sentuhan-sentuhan yang seperti itu saja, Sungmin kini membalikkan keadaan. Ia merenggut kerah kemeja yang sudah tak dipakai dengan benar oleh pemiliknya dengan kasar, membawa tubuh jangkung itu berdiri dan membentur dinding kamar.

Jemari Sungmin dengan kasar melepas semua benda yang menghalangi pandangannya akan sebuah 'batang' kenikmatan milik sang kekasih. Mulai dari merusak kepala ikat pinggang karena sama sekali tak tahu cara melepasnya dengan benar, hingga helaian terakhir penutup bagian 'itu'.

Tanpa sedikitpun berniat melakukan pemanasan, mulutnya langsung saja melahap dengan ganas kejantanan Kyuhyun. Berusaha memasukkan seluruh bagian ke dalam goa kehangatannya. Ia sama sekali tak takut tersedak walaupun kelihatannya benda—yang sudah—sangat keras itu sudah tak memberikan ruang kosong di mulut pemuda manis itu.

"Aaakkhh... _move on, bitch!_ _Yeah... you're so fucking hard. _Nghhhhh..."

Ganti Kyuhyun yang tak sanggup menahan racauan kasarnya. Ia memegangi kepala Sungmin yang saat ini mulai bergerak maju mundur memanjakan 'milik'nya. Dan semakin menggila ketika jemari sang kekasih juga dengan liar bermain dengan benda kenyal—_twins ball_—di daerah selangkangannya.

"Mmngghh.." Sungmin terlihat menikmati benar akan _service_ _blow job_ yang ia lakukan terhadap Kyuhyun.

'_Ayolah, Kyu~ aku ingin sekali merasakan cairanmu._' pintanya dalam hati. Hasratnya akan kenikmatan sperma Kyuhyun membuatnya semakin cepat mengocok benda keras di hadapannya itu. Dan di bawah sana, cairan _pre cum_ miliknya sudah menetes membasahi _cover_ kasur berwarna hitam.

"Ahh... ahh... ahh...oouuhh... _faster honey..._"

Dan kehangatan itu pun langsung membasahi tenggorokannya. Sungmin menelan seluruh cairan kental yang Kyuhyun keluarkan tanpa bersisa, menjilatinya hingga tak ada setetespun yang terbuang.

Tubuh Kyuhyun merosot. Dadanya naik turun menunjukkan betapa sebuah gas yang bernama oksigen saat ini teramat dibutuhkan oleh tubuh manusianya.

Namun sepertinya tak ada kata 'lelah' bagi kedua monster itu untuk masih terus melanjutkan permainan mereka. Terbukti kini kedua bibir yang sudah basah dan membengkak itu kembali bertaut dengan sangat ganas. Lidah mereka beradu seakan kedua tak ingin membiarkan yang lain mendominasi. Saliva yang bercampur sudah memenuhi ruang pagutan tersebut hingga tumpah dan menetes dari sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Rasa gurih dari sisa cairannya di mulut Sungmin masih bisa pria itu rasakan.

Kyuhyun tak ingin mengalah saat ini. Ia akan membuktikan bahwa dirinya pun sanggup menciptakan surga dunia yang begitu tak terlupakan kepada Lee Sungmin. Jemarinya tak sulit menemukan titik-titik sensitif di tubuh mulus kekasihnya. Suatu kemudahan karena dari awal Sungmin sudah telanjang bulat hingga Kyuhyun tak perlu lagi melakukan 'pelucutan' pakaian yang memakan waktu.

"Aaaawwhh!" Sungmin tersentak karena merasakan liang kenikmatannya dikuak dengan tiba-tiba. Jari-jari Kyuhyun sudah berada di dalam sana. Bermain di lubang sempit dan memijat dinding-dindingnya hingga Sungmin melenguh hebat akibat sensasi yang ditimbulkannya.

"Kyu~ kau harus menyentuhnya juga~" Sungmin bergerak seduktif. Lengannya bergerak memijat-mijat kejantanan yang sudah basah dan hampir mengeras—miliknya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ia tahu apa yang diinginkan kelincinya. Tak ayal jemarinya yang masih bebas menyingkirkan tangan Sungmin dan menggantikannya di sana. Ia memberikan _massage _terbaik untuk 'little min' nya yang manis.

"Aaahhh... ngghhh... yeahh... lebih... cephaaat sayaaang..."

Kyuhyun masih terus berkonsentrasi pada dua titik senggama Sungmin. Membuat pemiliknya meracau dan bergerak-gerak gelisah tak karuan. Pemuda _aegyo_ itu sudah meramas seprai dan merobeknya.

"Aaaakkkhhh! SHIT! Damn it, Cho!" Sungmin tersentak saat bokongnya merasakan hantaman benda yang lebih besar dan keras. Matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam karena merasakan sensasi kenikmatan, langsung terbelalak.

"_I'm sorry, dear._" Namun dengan cepat sang pelaku mendapatkan maaf dengan kembali meraup lengkungan merah muda di hadapannya. Kembali ciuman panas mengiringi pergerakan mereka.

"Mmmphh... ohh.." Kedua kaki mulusnya mengunci tubuh Kyuhyun. Seolah memaksanya untuk mempersempit jarak mereka, merasukinya lebih dalam.

"_Leave it, _Sungmin." Bisikan itu begitu menambah daya goda dan fantasi seks yang begitu dalam. Kyuhyun memulai pergerakkannya. Ia memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan tempo masih lambat. Mencari titik kelemahan sang kekasih di bawah sana.

"Awwhh... yaahhh... deephh... oohh... " Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya tak karuan. Kyuhyun terlalu memberikan kenikmatan yang berlebih, namun begitu candu baginya.

"Lebih keras, sayang~ Aku tak dapat mendengar suaramu." Sekali lagi, rayuan itu teramat dalam menyentuh titik kewarasan seorang Lee Sungmin. Kini ia hanya pasrah, menggetarkan pita suaranya, bahkan jika harus berteriak sekalipun. Karena itulah yang sangat diinginkan sang terkasih saat ini.

"_Fasteerrrr _Kyu~ _Pleasssseee..."_

Gerakan Kyuhyun pun semakin cepat ketika Sungmin meneriaki kalimat, "Iyaaahh... disanaaahh~". Tubuh sintal itu terguncang beberapa kali akibat hentakan keras kejantanan Kyuhyun di dalam lubang senggamanya. Titik kenikmatannya pun serasa terkoyak dan menimbulkan rasa yang sangat hebat dalam tubuh Sungmin. Ia begitu menikmati rasa sakit sekaligus ngilu yang ditimbulkannya. Merasakan begitu nyata keberadaan Kyuhyun di dalam dirinya.

"Ohh.. hah.. hah.. hah... Kyuuuh... nghh.. ah.. ah.. ah... Aaaaaaakkkkhhhh!"

Keduanya sampai bersamaan. Sungmin tersenyum karena kembali merasakan cairan itu memenuhi lubang hangatnya. "Aaaaaahhh..." desah pemuda itu.

Sedangkan dibawah sana, Kyuhyun tengah sibuk membersihkan sperma yang keluar dan membasahi perutnya. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sungmin sebelumnya, ia terus saja menjilati hingga tak ada sedikitpun cairan yang tertinggal. Rasa asin dengan aroma yang khas itu kembali mengisi kerongkongannya. Kemudian menyisakan sedikit di mulutnya untuk ia bagi dengan sang kekasih.

"Manis, _kan_? Itu milikmu, sayang." ucap Kyuhyun, hampir seperti berbisik.

"_Graduation gift. Congratulation, dear..._" lanjutnya.

Sungmin tersenyum. Kedua lengannya merengkuh tengkuk Kyuhyun, hingga wajah mereka kini kembali berada dalam jarak sangat dekat. Dan ciuman panas pun kembali mengendalikan akal sehat keduanya.

Untuk saat ini... mungkin mereka masih butuh beberapa ronde untuk menyempurnakan hadiah yang dimaksud...

_Well,_ kebutuhan manusia seperti 'beristirahat' bukan lagi sesuatu yang harus mereka khawatirkan.

Dan... ingatkan mereka untuk memesan lagi tempat tidur dan perabot lainnya yang rusak.

* * *

**ROSES**

* * *

Jika saja mereka bertiga tidak sedang berada di tengah-tengah puluhan pasang mata, sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah sedari tadi menyelesaikan 'pertemuan' ini dengan adegan yang dramatikal.

Bagaimanapun juga, tubuh di hadapannya kini pasti lebih lezat dari menu paling mahal sekalipun di dalam restoran mahal.

"Kau membohongiku, Sungmin-ah." Siwon membuat ekspresi kecemburuan yang dibuat-buat. Hal itu tentu saja membuat _namja_ yang duduk di sebelah Sungmin menatap tak suka. Yang sebenarnya lebih seperti tatapan ingin membunuh.

"Maksudmu?" Sekali lagi. Sungmin menunjukkan wajah polos yang langsung meracuni alam bawah sadar kedua pria bersamanya.

"Kau memiliki kekasih, tapi masih berkencan denganku." Kalimat ini sebenarnya biasa, namun di telinga Kyuhyun betul-betul terdengar memprovokasi.

Sungmin mulai gelisah. Rasanya ia tengah kembali dalam keadaan satu tahun yang lalu. Bersama 'wendigo' kelewat jangkung. Namun posisi itu kini digantikan dengan pria gagah berlesung pipit teramat dalam.

Tentu saja bukan hanya itu yang berubah. Kali ini Sungmin bukanlah objek 'dalam-bahaya'. Choi Siwon, pemuda itulah yang menggantikan posisnya. Dan kenyataan tersebut yang saat ini membuat makhluk super manis itu tak tenang. Berkali-kali bola matanya bergerak ke arah Siwon dan kekasihnya bergantian. Teramat waspada. Ia betul-betul tak ingin Kyuhyun lepas kendali, karena ia tahu benar siapa yang akan kalah di sini.

Sementara di sebelahnya, Kyuhyun tampak tenang. Walaupun tak ada tanda-tanda pemuda itu akan menyerang, namun bibirnya terkatup tanpa sedikitpun ulasan senyum. Lengan kirinya tetap melingkar mesra di pinggang Sungmin. Satu kebiasaan yang tidak pernah ditinggalkannya.

"Tak ada yang membohongimu. Kau saja yang tak pernah bertanya. Lagi pula semenjak bertemu kau lah yang mengakrabkan diri. Jadi jangan tersinggung."

Sungguh bukan jawaban itu yang diinginkan seorang Choi Siwon. Walaupun dirinya bukan orang yang mudah marah, namun kali ini ia benar-benar ingin menghajar pemuda yang tengah merangkul pujaan hatinya.

Siwon menghela napas. Rasanya sungguh panas di dalam hati. "Tapi kita masih bisa 'berteman', _kan_? Atau... kekasihmu ini tak mengizinkan kita tetap bertemu?"

Belum sempat Sungmin menjawab, sebuah suara _bass_ yang lebih tinggi menggantikannya. "Untuk apa melarang? Aku bukan tipe kekasih yang berpikiran sempit. Lagipula Sungmin-KU menyukaimu. Anak ini sangat senang dengan 'mainan' yang kau punya di galeri."

"Kau tidak khawatir kehilangan kekasihmu? Aku orang yang berbahaya jika kau ingin tahu." Siwon mulai terpancing. Kalimat—hampir—frontal mulai berkumandang.

Bukan reaksi yang diharapkan. Kyuhyun justru terkekeh mendengar penuturan itu. Tak lupa senyum—seringai—mengejek terpatri di bibir tipisnya. "Takut? Siwon-_ssi_, aku justru mengkhawatirkanmu..."

"Hentikan! Kyuhyun-ah, aku lapar." Sungmin menginterupsi ketegangan yang terjadi. Lalu memandang kesal ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu ayo pesan makanan. Aku akan merekomendasikan menu favoritku di tempat ini."

"Tidak. Terimakasih. Sudah lama aku tak makan di tempat-tempat seperti ini." Sungmin memotong cepat 'kebaikan' Siwon. Pria itu tampak tak suka penolakannya tadi.

"Aku... benar... benar... LAPAR..." Sekali lagi, tatapan mengintimidasi ditunjukkan kepada sang kekasih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Siwon-_ssi,_ mohon jangan tersinggung. Kami memang tak terbiasa makan di 'tempat' seperti ini.", kemudian beralih kepada Sungmin dan membelai wajah kesalnya. "_Kajja._"

* * *

**ROSES**

* * *

Mereka berdua kembali memandangi '_Crimson Roses_'. Namun kali ini bukan di dalam galeri, melainkan sebuah ruang kerja. Ya, ruang kerja yang banyak diisi dengan berbagai replika benda-benda aneh. Walaupun tanpa meja yang di atasnya terdapat buku-buku maupun perlengkapan kantoran, ruangan itu tetap disebut sebagai 'ruang kerja'.

Ruang kerja seorang seniman, jika bisa dikatakan begitu.

"Kenapa kau pindahkan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Agar bisa kau lihat." sahut Siwon.

Sungmin mengerutkan kening bingung. "Aku bisa melihatnya di dalam galeri. Kenapa justru kau pindahkan ke ruang pribadimu?"

Siwon memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia begitu gemas dengan sosok yang menjadi lawan bicaranya saat ini. "Tentu saja agar kau mau kuajak _ngobrol_ di ruanganku. Kau selalu menolaknya jika kuminta." Nada protes itu tak dibuat-buat. Betul-betul terungkap dari hati.

Sungmin tak mengabaikan kalimat itu. Ia kembali menekuni lukisan yang sudah sangat dikaguminya semenjak pertama kali melihat.

"Aku sangat ingin tahu siapa yang membuat lukisan ini. Warna 'merahnya' sangat dalam. Aku sangat menyukainya." Sungmin bicara tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan pandangannya ke arah figura.

"Kau menyukai warna merah?" Siwon selalu tertarik dengan hal-hal yang disukai _namja_ manis di sebelahnya ini.

"Tidak. Tapi aku suka 'aroma' merah."

"..."

"Jangan dipikirkan." Sungmin sadar bahwa kalimatnya sudah membuat pria ini kebingungan.

"Aku tak keberatan memikirkannya. Selama itu masih berhubungan denganmu."

"Jangan menggombal. Itu tidak baik, Choi Siwon."

Pria tampan itu terkekeh. Ia begitu senang hingga melupakan bahwa saat ini dirinya tengah merayu kekasih orang. "_Wae_?" tanyanya.

"Jangan tanya. Kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Tapi _pacarmu_ tidak ada di sini. Aku aman."

"Kau melukis juga?" Pertanyaan macam ini sepertinya lebih menarik untuk dilontarkan pemuda bermata indah tersebut.

"Hmm." Yang ditanya mengangguk. Yang saat ini tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan pandangannya kepada Sungmin.

"Benarkah? Oh, aku ingin sekali dilukis."

Kedua mata Siwon membulat melihat perubahan wajah di hadapannya itu. Sungmin mengerjap sangat lucu. Ingin sekali rasanya ia mengecup salah satu benda yang bergerak naik-turun di sana—kelopak mata.

"Emm... Oh.. aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Siwon sedikit berlari memasuki sebuah ruangan yang hanya disekat dengan kerai coklat muda. Sejauh mata memandang, Sungmin hanya dapat menangkap beberapa kanvas tergeletak di dalamnya saat pemisah tersebut disingkap oleh pemiliknya.

Tak lama kemudian pria gagah itu keluar lagi dan membawa sebuah benda persegi yang cukup besar di tangannya. "Semalaman aku tidak tidur karena membuat ini."

Sungmin menerima kanvas yang disodorkan padanya. Ia cukup terkejut melihat apa yang ditorehkan oleh seniman Choi di permukaan benda itu. "Apa ini aku?" tanyanya berusaha tak melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil yang dibelikan permen gula oleh seseorang.

Siwon tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Memangnya ada pria lain yang semanis di gambar ini?"

Sekali lagi, Sungmin tak menggubris rayuan tadi. Matanya hanya sibuk menelusuri setiap jengkal wajahnya yang bertransformasi ke dalam bentuk dua dimensi. Dalam sekejap, rasanya ingin sekali dirinya becermin untuk memastikan kesempurnaan sosok di dalam lukisan adalah benar-benar miliknya.

_Grep!_

"Sungmin-ah. _Saranghae._"

Benda itu langsung lolos dari genggaman tangan Sungmin. Beruntung lantai ruangan dilapisi dengan karpet tebal, hingga hantamannya sama sekali tak merusak lukisannya. Hanya bunyi _duk_ pelan yang terdengar saat itu.

Kedua lengan kekarnya kini melingkar erat di tubuh Sungmin. Dan dengan tanpa izin, ia mengecup puncak kepala pemilik tubuh dalam dekapannya dan mengucapkan pernyataan cinta.

"Choi Siwon, cepat menjauh." desis Sungmin.

Perintah itu sama sekali tak digubris. Siwon justru mengeratkan pelukannya, seakan tak ingin melepaskan tubuh itu selamanya.

Sungmin yang pasif membuat _namja_ kekar itu berani menyentuh tahap selanjutnya. Ia membalikkan badan pemuda manis tersebut hingga wajah mere kini—hampir—berhadapan. Sulit mengatakan 'tepat berhadapan' karena perbedaan tinggi badan yang cukup kentara.

Dan akhirnya, bibir tipis Siwon menyentuh delima di wajah bulat tersebut.

Hanya sebentar Siwon diam untuk mengadaptasikan miliknya di atas lengkungan merah muda di sana. Karena beberapa detik kemudian ia mulai bergerak—mengulum—berusaha membuat kegiatan itu lebih natural. Lidahnya menjilat permukaan bibir Sungmin, meminta akses masuk ke dalam goa kehangatannya.

Karena dorongan yang cukup kuat, Sungmin terhempas di atas sofa dengan hiasan bahan mantel bulu di permukaannya. Tubuh Siwon menindih Sungmin yang kini terbaring di bawahnya, sambil terus bermain dengan bibir _plum_ tersebut.

Lengannya mulai bermain di atas dada Sungmin, berusaha meraih kancing kemeja di sana.

"Choi..." Kembali pria itu membungkam mulut Sungmin dengan bibirnya saat dirasa protes akan diluncurkan.

Sungmin diam, matanya terpejam merasakan setiap sentuhan di kulitnya. Bibirnya mulai basah karena saliva orang yang tengah berusaha menggarap tubuhnya ini.

Sungmin menikmatinya...

Pemuda itu menikmati setiap aroma yang serasa membakar kerongkongannya. Aroma yang begitu dekat dan... lezat. Iblis dalam dirinya bersorak. Siaga jika sewaktu-waktu sang pemilik raga siap untuk menyantap hidangan yang besar.

Sungmin melepas ciuman panas satu arah itu dengan paksa. Kemudian...

.

.

.

"Aaaaaakkkkkhhhh!"

Siwon terjatuh ke lantai dengan cairan merah pekat mengalir di lehernya yang terlihat kokoh. Ia berguling-guling dan mengerang kesakitan akibat sesuatu yang serasa membakar di tubuhnya.

Ia sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sesuatu seperti sudah merobek kulit lehernya. Namun penglihatannya kabur saat harus memastikan dengan jelas sang tersangka.

"S-Sungmin-ah..." Ia kini juga sudah mulai kesulitan bernapas.

_Brakk!_

"Lee Sungmin!"

Hanya suara teriakan itu yang terakhir didengarnya. Siwon sudah tak mampu lagi menahan kegelapan yang perlahan namun dengan sangat memaksa membawanya ke dalam ketidakberdayaan. Kesadarannya kini sepenuhnya menghilang.

* * *

**ROSES**

* * *

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin membaca cerita tentang mitos?" Seseorang berperawakan kecil dan ramping datang dengan membawa beberapa buah buku di tangannya.

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum lemah. Sama sekali tak berniat menjelaskan apapun yang saat ini tengah berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya.

"Kau ini... Lihat wajahmu. Kau butuh istirahat lebih. Lukamu masih belum sembuh benar."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Wookie. Hanya bosan. Karena itu aku memintamu membawakan beberapa buku kepadaku."

"Tapi kenapa harus mitos? Kepalamu bisa tambah sakit membaca ini." Walaupun memprotes, namun _namja_ tersebut tetap meletakkan benda-benda yang disebut 'buku' itu di atas pangkuan pria yang tengah duduk menyandar di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit.

Siwon—pria yang terbaring—terkekah mendengar perkataan kawan baiknya itu. "Pelankan suaramu. Ini masih di rumah sakit. Kau sudah makan?"

"Hm." Ryowook mengangguk. "Aku mampir sebentar di kedai dekat galeri tadi. Ah! Siwon-ah, siapa laki-laki yang datang tadi? Aku belum pernah melihatnya. Apa mereka investor yang kau bicarakan tempo hari?"

Pria kekar itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Laki-laki yang mana?"

"Eh? Kau tidak tahu? Sebenarnya aku tidak langsung ke sini waktu tiba di rumah sakit karena melihat dua orang pria yang masuk ke dalam kamar ini. Kupikir mereka orang penting, jadi kuputuskan tidak mengganggu dan menunggu di lobi."

Ekspresi kebingungan semakin memenuhi air muka seorang Choi Siwon. "Kau yakin? Seperti apa mereka?"

"Memangnya kalian tidak bertemu?" Kini ganti wajah mungil itu yang bingung.

"Ngg... mungkin aku tadi masih tidur, hingga tak menyadari ada yang menjenguk. Kau masih ingat bagaimana rupa mereka?"

"Mmm..." Ryeowook terlihat berpikir, "Mereka berdua sangat tampan. Ya... yang satu tampan, dan yang satu lagi benar-benar manis."

"Apa pemuda yang 'manis' itu bersama dengan sesorang berambut marun dan lebih tinggi?"

"Hm!" Ryeowook mengangguk mantap. "Kau mengenali mereka, _kan_?"

Siwon terdiam. Ia sangat tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Ryeowook. Dua orang berparas tampan. Teramat tampan _malah._

"Siwon-ah." Ryeowook melambai-lambaikan telapak tangannya di hadapan wajah teman baiknya itu, yang sontak membuat wajah 'merenung' Siwon berubah menjadi ekspresi terkejut.

"_Wae_?" Siwon memprotes karena kaget.

"Kenapa malah _bengong_?"

"Aku kenal mereka. Puas?" sahut Siwon sedikit membentak.

Yang dibentak hanya menghela napas panjang. "Cepatlah sembuh. Kau sangat menyebalkan saat sakit. Kalau begini terus aku tak mau lagi menjengukmu." Ryeowook memajukan bibirnya pura-pura kesal. "Bacalah! Kurasa kau tidak akan terlalu uring-uringan kalau sedang membaca. Aku akan berjalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit. Telepon saja jika membutuhkan sesuatu."

Dan kini pria gagah itu pun kembali sendirian di dalam kamar. Tertegun memandangi beberapa buah buku yang dibawakan untuknya.

Ia kembali meraba lehernya. Bagian itu diperban begitu erat, kadang sampai sulit bernapas.

'_Siapa dia? Siapa sebenarnya orang-orang itu?'_

Jemari itu terus membuka lembar demi lembar, menelusuri setiap huruf-huruf yang terangkai dalam kalimat bermakna tak terungkap. Menyatu dengan teori-teori yang memenuhi kepala, bagai menyatukan potongan-potongan _puzzle_ hingga gambarnya pun tak terdefinisikan.

Satu kesimpulan pun dibuat... namun tetap tak meyakinkan.

* * *

**ROSES**

* * *

"Mulai sekarang kau harus mendengarkan semua perkataanku. Tak ada protes, apalagi penolakan." Kyuhyun memicingkan mata saat menatap objek terindah dalam hidupnya dua tahun belakangan ini.

Sungmin hanya merengut mendengar kalimat final dari mulut kekasihnya. Merasa bersalah. Itulah sebabnya tak ada bantahan seperti biasa. Kejadian sore itu sudah cukup membuat eksistensi mereka terancam.

"Aku tak tahan berdekatan dengannya. Kau pasti merasakan juga, orang itu begitu 'harum'."

"Diamlah, Lee Sungmin. Kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya. Jangan pernah terlibat lebih jauh ke dalam kehidupan 'makananmu'. Kau sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi seperti ini. Jadi jangan pernah keluar dari batasan! Sudah cukup menjadi makhluk yang—bahkan—tak diterima di neraka. Aku tak ingin keberadaan kita semakin terlihat menjijikan."

"Maafkan aku..." sahut pemuda manis itu lirih.

Kyuhyun luluh. Jika masih manusia, saat ini Sungmin pasti sudah mengeluarkan air mata.

Lengan panjangnya meraih tubuh yang tengah menunduk dalam di hadapannya. Mendekapnya erat, seakan permohonan maaf dapat mengalir melalui sentuhan 'hangat' mereka.

Sungmin balas memeluk Kyuhyun. "Maafkan aku..." ucapnya sekali lagi. "Aku tak akan melakukannya lagi. Jadi jangan marah~"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya 'meminta maaf'. Otaknya hampir tak bisa berpikir jernih jika mendengar alunan _tenor_ yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Ia pun akhirnya hanya bisa mendengus pelan.

"Aku bahkan masih bisa mencium aroma laki-laki itu di tubuhmu. Apa saja _sih_ yang kalian lakukan?"

Sungmin mengerjap dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar menghindari pertanyaan tersebut sedari tadi. "Kau akan membunuhku jika mengatakannya."

"_Yeah_... kau benar-benar 'nakal' Lee Sungmin." Seperti sudah mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaan tadi, Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan dekapannya.

Pria tampan itu merasakan gesekan pelan di dadanya. Ia tahu kini kekasihnya tengah memulai permainan 'mari-bermanja-manja'. "Tak akan mempan, Lee Sungmin. Aku masih marah saat ini."

"Benarkah?" Sungmin mendongak, menunjukkan wajah bulatnya yang begitu sempurna di mata Kyuhyun.

"Hmm~" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Gerakkannya membuat kening mereka beradu.

"Kalau begitu... sepertinya aku harus berusaha lebih 'keras' lagi."

Dan ciuman panas pun tak terelakkan. Keduanya memagut tanpa sedikitpun berusaha ingin lepas satu sama lain. Lidah mereka sudah saling menukarkan saliva bening hingga tetesannya terlihat dari sudut bibir yang sudah sama-sama basah dan memerah.

"Mmnghh..." Bunyi _kecipak_ pelan yang mengiringi lenguhan-lenguhan mereka berdua, semakin membuat udara dingin di ruang tamu langsung berganti dengan panas.

Kedua lengan panjangnya sudah semakin cepat bergelirya di tubuh sang kekasih. Membuat sosok dalam genggamannya bergerak-gerak semakin liar.

"Anak nakal! Kau akan kuhukum malam ini." ucap Kyuhyun sambil jemarinya mengusap permukaan kulit mulus Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum senang. Ia tahu malam ini akan sangat panjang dan penuh dengan cairan lengket seperti biasanya. "Lakukan dengan benar." katanya.

"Kenapa? Apa sentuhan 'pria' itu tak bisa sebaik ini?" Gerakan Kyuhyun semakin seduktif.

"Oh, _shit_!" Tubuh Sungmin melengkung saat dirasakannya sesuatu menggenggam erat 'miliknya' di bawah sana. Ia tersentak hingga tak sadar sebuah ungkapan kasar mengalir darimulutnya.

"Hey, perhatikan ucapanmu, sayang. Kau akan semakin menambah intensitas 'hukumannya'."

Sungmin menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun yang bebas. "Aku hanya menyukai jika tangan ini yang menyentuhku. Hukum aku dengan benar."

Dan seperti yang mereka inginkan. 'Hukuman' berjalan dengan semestinya.

* * *

**ROSES**

* * *

Siwon memandangi lukisannya. Kini dinding besar itu memiliki penghuni baru. Sosok _Crimson Roses_ sudah tergantikan. Pria itu tersenyum. Bukan kebahagiaan. Lebih terlihat ada segores luka yang tak terbantahkan.

"_Well_, sepertinya kau memang hanya bisa kumiliki seperti ini. Sangat nyata dihadapanku, namun tak akan pernah bisa balas memelukku."

Pengunjung galeri juga sama kagumnya dengan _Crimson Roses_ yang baru. Dalam papan namanya tertulis, **"**_**They're Imprison, sexy, and... undead.**_**"**

Dan lukisan itu akan selamanya berada di sana...

* * *

**CRIMSON ROSES  
**

**THE END**

* * *

**Yaaaahhh... malah gaje kan jadinya ==' #maafkan saya TT_TT**

**Pasrah deh mau dibilang apa. Beginilah jadinya kalo bikin chapter pendek tapi 'ditinggal2' mulu. Kagak jelas, ceritanya jadi kemana-mana...**

**Tapi yang udah baca, boleh dong tinggalin jejaknya.. hehe #tetep minta**

**Amutteun... makasih buat yang mau menyempatkan mampir, apalagi review. Sebenernya niatnya Cuma mau membahas sedikit kehidupan sungmin setelah menjadi makhluk immortal, terus bikin yang unyu2 buat moment couple paling yahuuud sejagad ini. **

**tapi ternyata FAILD #pundung.**

**Yasudah... kedepannya saya akan berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk mencetak(?) fic-fic yang diinginkan para reader. Jadi jangan bosen yak ama author sarap yang satu ini... heheh ^-^v**

**Gomawo yeorobuuuunnn ~.~/**


End file.
